Tales of a Super
by Naito Writer
Summary: He had no clue on the origin of his powers, or if there are others out there like him. In time he might find out the truth, for now he lives a life of secrecy. His family, sister and best friend knew, but it changed after the Digital World came into his life... He is Davis Motomiya, and these are the tales of his adventures after becoming a Digidestined. Pairing: Daikari and more.


_**_**Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_**_

Because of my other fanfics, this took me a long time to get done, I was in a DC Hero mood at the time. This Digimon remake will not stick to the Zero-Two script word for word, it'll focus on the episode plot, plus some of my own add ons. So when you notice the changes there isn't any need to remind me of anything because I'm not sticking to the episode exactly, just the plot.

This story goes out as an apology to NinjaFang1331 for being unable to do the challenge I accepted from him. A lot of my work is in the way that I can't do it. He's also the author that helped me make further plans for this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon 02<strong>_

_**Tales of a Super**_

_**1: A Friend and the Big Secret.**_

He didn't know why he was different out of all the other kids. He was six years old and has not made a single friend in Odaiba. Even in school he felt like an outcast while all the other kids have fun. His parents and sister made sure he was careful wherever he goes because of the "special talents" he is well aware of having that no normal human possesses, and thus must keep it secret by any means necessary.

Today he was at the park on a beautiful sunny day, sitting against a tree near the playground, knees to his chest and arms hugging them close as he watches the other children happily play, wearing dark green knee length, cargo shorts, black shoes and a crimson t-shirt. He could see his mother on a bench talking to a couple others, though the one on the right was busy with a baby in her arms while his mom on the left talked to the one in the middle. The boy was tempted to try out something he found out last night, but his parents told him not to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations, up close, in hiding or at a distance in his case.

All he did was remain there, head between his knees, another day of loneliness till it was time to leave. What he didn't expect though was what came a few minutes later at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Why are you here on your own?"

The maroon haired child took a peak to find the voice belonged to a girl, same age as him, having short brown hair, same coloured eyes and a kind smile, wearing pink shorts, a white t-shirt with pink sleeves, full white trainers and a whistle tied around her neck. The sight of her with both hands behind her back didn't make a difference when the boy simply covered his view once more.

The girl frowns at his impoliteness, though she ignores it and tries again. "Want to play a game? My brother couldn't come and I'm rather bored playing by myself." It still didn't bring a reaction, so she tries the direct approach next.

The silence meant the girl probably left, but it turned out to be a wrong guess when he felt his body move after his right arm was taken and he was suddenly brought to his feet, surprised the entire time. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

It turned out to be the same person, who dragged him in the direction of a vacant swing set, ignoring the protests that followed after the question and just gives a polite answer. "My mommy thought you could use someone to play with. It's not nice to be alone the way you were, that's what she said." It surely quietened him since he didn't say a word, plus the lack of resistance he now showed despite having the strength to break free.

When the duo arrived at the swings, the girl holds onto one of the chains, about to ask whether he wants to go first till he beat her to it by asking a different question. "You didn't tell me your name, so what is it?"

She gave that same smile, eyes closed as she answers. "My name's Kari. What's yours?"

At first he was unsure whether or not to reply, but since she was being nice and he was being the opposite, it was best to be the former than the latter. "Davis…"

As the two work it out from there, over with Davis' mother, the woman smiles at her son's newly gained playmate. She kept her eye on them as she said to the woman next to her who was doing the same. "Thank you for doing this, Yuuko. It's nice Davis has someone to finally play with."

Yuuko Kamiya nods, rather pleased since it didn't take much convincing to get her little girl to go over to the lonely boy. "It was no trouble. I'm just glad I could help in a way. You did say you didn't want to get involved in giving him a little push to make friends, that didn't exactly apply to me though." The two share a giggle before changing the subject and left their kids to play, where it was Davis giving a happy Kari a push, being careful when she wanted to go higher.

This one play time for them became more after Kari made their friendship official. Davis even became friends with her brother Tai, but hung out with her more before Tai introduced him to soccer. A bit of a mistake one time a couple years after where he got a bit excited and it was because of that his friend found things out later on.

A confused 9 year old Tai Kamiya said, wearing a vest that's green, grey shorts, blue and white trainers, a pair of goggles round his neck and scratched his messy brown bush like hair. "I remember giving you both the ball to kick around while I went to phone Sora. Where did it go?"

Davis showed to be calm on the outside but nervous on the in, while Kari, who stood next to him, denied any knowledge of it after she avoids eye contact. "We told you already, you didn't give it to us at all. You just went on and left, leaving us here bored since you took too long on the phone."

Tai's confusion changes to an unhappy frown. "I didn't take that long. And don't change the subject. Where did my ball go?"

Deciding not to let his friend have all the blame, Davis joins in. "Not here, that's for sure." The lack of a proper answer made the older boy groan while rubbing his forehead, both eyes closed. He even mumbles to himself. "A good thing Sora's bringing hers along…"

It wasn't heard by the two. Davis didn't even bother to use his ability to listen in on what he said. Although that didn't help matters where Kari wanted to find out more about him, like how he was able to kick a ball at an unknown distance that her brother clearly could not.

Sora indeed came with a soccer ball and it was a fun time for all, Davis being careful to take it easy to not send this one to wherever Tai's ball ended up… possibly a building if it didn't get out of the city. It was a same gender play about between them mostly, making sure it wasn't Tai and Sora against Davis and Kari since neither of the latter were experienced enough to go at the former duos level of play even if toned down a little.

When it was time to leave, Kari managed to get Tai to allow Davis to come over to hangout more. He saw no harm in it so the trio went along to the Kamiya apartment. Later on in the siblings shared room, while Tai was playing video games in the living room, Davis was able to show one of his skills as proof. There wasn't a lot to work with so he used what he could find that was heavy, being the double bed that wasn't stuck to the floor.

Kari stood frozen at the sight of Davis able to hold up from the side the very thing that would take two strong adults to lift. After he finally puts it down it was her turn to try, of course unable to and simply gave up in the end.

"How did you do that?" She asks, giving it a few taps with her foot for no real reason.

All he could give for an answer was a shrug, no knowledge of it himself. His parents never told him until he was old enough to understand, whatever that meant. "I can do more stuff, but my parents told me not to. I didn't mean to kick Tai's ball that hard and send it… I wonder where it went."

Although it caught interest on what else he could do, Kari couldn't help but giggle at the way he looked at the floor in confusion and scratch his hair. Davis would always be Davis even with the weird stuff happening. In the end the two made a pinkie promise to keep it a secret, even from Kari's parents and brother.

A month into the secret, after the rest of the Motomiya's found out about her knowing, today wasn't exactly a good time to be around Davis really. Mr and Mrs Motomiya were out of Odaiba for a while, leaving Jun and Kari to watch over the poor boy that was in bed with a cold. Once word of it got to the two adults they insisted to return early and help, unfortunately Jun declined and said she and Kari could handle it.

The two girls raised their heads from their hiding place on the couch, looking at the opened door of Davis' room. Kari eventually asks, not keeping her eyes off the room. "Is it safe now?"

Seeing no signs of a problem made Jun slowly nod. "I think so. Why does Davis have to get a cold the time mom and dad are away and I decide to have a relaxing day?" The sister wore blue sweatpants, a purple jumper and white socks.

"Your bad luck. Plus you did say we could handle it." Kari thought out loud, it got Jun to nod at the good points without the brunette noticing.

Since all was clear, Jun decides to get off the couch to make her way towards the room, saying to Kari before she had the chance to ask. "I'm going to use this chance to get that bowl of soup he hopefully finished before he decides to wake up."

Not liking this, Kari ducks back down, saying without even a peak. "Good luck." She waited patiently in hiding, a bit worried because the girl took her time. She almost wanted to come out from her spot and take a look to see if Jun was okay, till the sound came to ear that made her stay put.

"Ah… Ah… Ahh…"

When it didn't come, Kari slowly raised her head just to be sure, which was a bad move.

"Ahh-chooo!"

A strong gust of wind shot out from the bedroom, Kari having her eyes shut at the time. When it was over she slowly opens them, and at some point Jun finally walks out. The sight of her made Kari try her best not to laugh because of the state she was in, a hand to her mouth to conceal it but that failed miserably.

"Not a word." Jun said in an unpleased tone. Remains of soup dripped from her face and little in her hair, the bowl that's in her right hand was empty of its contents apart from veg bits.

The sight of her made it uncontrollable for Kari to keep it in, and she ends up on her side, laughter no longer kept in. While she did that, Jun said while picking bits from her hair. "I hate it when Davis gets sick." It didn't stop Kari from laughing, and it didn't stop for quite a bit.

It turned out great that Kari knew of Davis' secret, his parents and sister were happy for them since they could trust Kari to help keep Davis' powers a secret as best they can at their age. Unfortunately, apart from strength, blasts of air and speed, it seems there were still things Davis is still discovering. Two of them happened at the time when everything went frightful for the people of Odaiba.

"Boss, we have a problem…" A nervous ghost creature said to a vampire person with a mask and cape that stood close to the end of the room, holding a white and purple, claw gloved wearing cat in one hand at Kari and the other clenched at his side.

The tall one, going by the name Myotismon, looks up in a scowl towards the ghost that backed away a little. "What is it, Bakemon? I am busy enough as it is."

Nervous more by the tone of his voice, Bakemon did its best to speak up by the time he heard someone's voice coming from behind the doorway. "S-Sorry, Lord Myotismon. It-it's just we're having a bit of a problem with one of the human children you ordered us to put away like the rest."

Myotismon raised a brow. It wasn't a matter he should care about since humans aren't hard to deal with, especially children. "Tell me, how is this child to be the reason you come to inform me about?"

"Well you see-Gah!" He got cut off when a second Bakemon shot into the room and collided into him, bringing them both nearly to the floor.

The second Bakemon looks at his companion in apology for what happened. "Sorry about that. The kid kicked me and I didn't expect it to be that hard." He got off and the two levitated, the first glaring at the still apologetic one.

Soon the cause of the trouble came in, struggling against two other Bakemon that held him by the arms tight, proving to have a problem it would seem from the surprisingly strong boy. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with lighter coloured sleeves, green shorts and orange and white shoes.

"Let me go, you freaks!" He exclaimed, eyes closed while thrashing about.

"Davis!" Kari calls out at the sight of her friend, unable to help but be worried despite what he is capable of.

Myotismon ignores the girl on her knowledge of the boy since he didn't care seeing as he had what he wanted. He just walks up to him, Gatomon still in hand, glaring at the human that dares not look at him. "There's no point in struggling, human. You don't possess the strength to break free from even these Bakemon. Now quit your futile struggle at once!"

Davis did what he said, head down but eyes still closed. Something didn't seem right, and it brought the creature to raise a brow in question, about to say something when the boy beats him to it. "Let… Me…" From the sound of his voice Davis was getting mad, making Myotismon lean in a little to catch the last word. "Gooo!"

What came next was unexpected. Davis shot his head up, opens his now glowing eyes and shot a heat beam right at the vampire looking monsters face. The attack caught Myotismon completely off guard that he releases a stunned Gatomon from his grip to clutch his face with both hands, yelling in pain as he moves blindly away.

Kari took this opportunity to run towards the two after both scared Bakemon let Davis go, backing away like the other two in the room. The strange cat watches as Kari helps the boy to his feet, making sure he was okay among other things.

"Davis, how did you do that? That was new." She said, quite surprised herself on what he did, Myotismon still in pain as a result of it.

Gatomon couldn't believe it either, not seeing any human perform such a thing during her stay in the Real World while as Myotismon's follower. "I don't know… That was a first for me." She heard him say. Before Gatomon could ask what was going on, the sound of Myotismon's loud voice caught everyone's attention when he calls out a name.

"Phantomon!"

A new creature appears out of nowhere, different than the four ghost looking guys by the red and grey attire, specially the scythe it wielded over its shoulder. "You called for me, master? I apologise for my-What has happened?" The sight of his master in pain brought out the other question.

Instead of an answer, the still pained vampire points to the trio. "Save your excuses and destroy that boy! If the girl and Gatomon get in the way then do the same to them, it would save me the energy!"

Phantomon nods at the command then makes his way towards the trio that had the Bakemon circling them overhead. Gatomon looked ready to fight, although she didn't seem to be at an advantage when Phantomon came into the fray.

Kari and Davis kept their eyes on the ghosts, unsure what to do till a thought came to the girls mind that made her look to her friend then ask. "Davis, remember when your mom said not to use your powers when people are around?"

Said boy became confused, wondering why was now a good time for a reminder such as that. Despite it though, along with the situation, he still replies. "Yeah… Why?" Gatomon even looks to them to see where Kari was going with this.

She points to the floating creatures, not making eye contact with them as it was made clear. "They don't count as people."

It now made Davis tilt his head to one side. "Yeah, I guessed that. They look almost like those ghosts from… Ohh, I get it now." The realisation got a grin to emerge on where this led.

When they came to a stop, one Bakemon lets loose a punch that stretches out to Davis. What he didn't expect was it to be grabbed by the boy's bare hands. It caught him by surprise when Davis brought the ghost in to send him flying into a wall after a punch before he releases.

The sight of the whole thing made the other three surprised, although Phantomon looked intrigued at the only human able to put up a fight. He raised an arm to the trio, a command to the Bakemon that remained still. "Attack them all at once, you slow minded fools."

When they finally advanced on them, Gatomon had enough standing around and decides to step into the action. She jumps at the one nearest with a ready gloved paw. "Lightning Paw!" She delivers a good, lightning-fast punch that sent the Bakeon back.

After it was done and Gatomon lands on her feet, the room suddenly felt a bit cold, making the white furred cat turn round to find the source of it to be Davis as he freezes one of three remaining Bakemon in a block of ice with the use of his breath. The sight made her confused indefinite on who this friend of Kari's was, and how he is able to do what he did.

"No way am I waiting around with that thing in the room! He's not human!" It was spoken from the recovered Bakemon that got punched by Davis, backing away before he left for the exit, followed by the others that felt the same except for the one frozen on the floor.

Phantomon shakes his head. "It is sometimes hard to find good minions to do the job. I guess I should take it from here." He brought his weapon high, ready for a swing.

"That was great, Davis! I never saw you do that before." Kari said, awestruck at what he did to the Bakemon rather than show anger towards Myotismon who was at fault for the whole thing.

Said person forgets what was going on and rubs the back of his head at the praise. A short laugh came out then he said. "I was going for wind, but I guess I thought up the wrong type of cold to bring it out… Maybe I should've done a sneeze."

Neither could speak a word of it further due to Gatomon's cry. "Look out!" Phantomon's swung weapon then came to the maroon haired boys attention that he manages to get out of the way.

"Hey, that almost hit me!" Davis exclaims, glaring at the Digimon that raised the sickle from the ground to ready another attempt.

"That was the idea, you stupid human. I assure you the next one won't miss." He acknowledges after a roll of his eyes at what the child said. And true to his word he did go for another attempt for his life.

'Do what you did before! Do what you did before!' Davis thought. He quickly took in as much of a breath as possible and blew out wind this time, to his disappointment. Although it was strong enough to knock Phantomon off from the attack.

After it came to a stop, Davis made a move for the still frozen Bakemon, he picks it up, then tosses it as hard as he could at the recovered Digimon that reacted fast.

"Shadow Scythe!"

He easily disposed of the frozen creature by cutting it in half without a care to the occupant trapped inside. Kari gasps; mouth covered with both hands as Bakemon bursts into data then disappears while still in the air. "How could you do that to him?"

This was the second time he heard something stupid from a human's mouth that it made Phantomon's eyes roll like earlier with Davis. "The weak do not deserve to remain in this world. Deleting those that are is a necessary punishment. The same goes for those that betray my master and ally themselves with others such as you." He points to Kari with his sickle at the time Gatomon moves between them, a scowl as she shows how protective she is willing to be to keep the girl safe.

Suddenly attention was brought to Davis after a heat beam struck the weapon, looking to see the boy to be mad, specially the way both eyes glowed hot. "You keep away from my friend!"

Phantomon felt annoyed that he positions himself back to his previous target, he said while preparing to attack. "Don't think I have forgotten about you, child. You're quite an interesting one, makes me wonder how easy it'll be to cut you into pieces."

This made Davis stick his tongue out. "First you have to catch me." He left it at that before he runs off around the room in a blur that caught everyone by surprise at the speed he was going. All but a smiling Kari remained unchanged as they try to keep up to where the child might be.

Gatomon finally gives up keeping track and just asks the girl behind her, head turned to see the smile did not leave her. "Kari, just who is that boy?"

Said person giggles, rather happy to say this to someone, human or not. "He's Davis Motomiya, my best friend." The answer may not have been exactly what the feline wanted, but it was good enough since she got a name out of it. Gatomon looks back to the sight that was about to become an impressive one.

By the time Phantomon turns round once again, he was met by a jump tackle that sent him almost into a wall. The cause of it lands on his feet, a big grin at the accomplishment.

"I have had enough! Crimson Lightning!"

Unfortunately, he didn't see the blood red energy whip wrap round him, the other end held by a scowling Myotismon, who bore the marks left behind after Davis' unsuspected attack that left his eyes a bit red. It was this sort of thing that made Myotismon want to dish out punishment that may lead to death.

Before Davis could attempt to break free, he was lifted off the floor and hurled round, able to make out the cry from Kari's voice, then suddenly released and sent flying into a wall, hard. What was to be painful never affected him, not even a cut or scratch, but this form of impact was different that he couldn't stay conscious, probably due to his age. If he were older then he could with stand such a force.

All he could hear before things went black was the sound of Kari, able to catch a glimpse of her coming to his aid through a barely opened eye till it closed.

_**Final Time skip**_

A lot of time has passed since that day happened, and after Kari went through her adventures in a place called the Digital World against more of those monsters known as Digimon, the girl shared everything with him since Davis trusted her with his secret. Also as time went by Davis Motomiya trained to use the powers at his disposal, using whatever he could that's suitable to help.

Like today before school starts. It was in the opposite direction of school from the apartment building where the Motomiya's lived. A building that is sealed off due to demolition that is to come soon became the perfect place for what Davis had in mind.

"This has got to be the stupidest and craziest thing you've ever done."

A short maroon haired, 13 year old boy looks back at her, wearing old, messed up jeans, dark grey trainers and a green t-shirt that has one sleeve as if ripped off and the other cut up like the rest of the article of clothing. "I thought lifting that old train car was the stupidest thing I did."

Kari {She is wearing her 02 season attire in this. Same for the others, except for Davis.} recalls that time since she was a witness to it a couple years ago. "It was, especially since you used it again for target practise for your heat vision and icy breath. The reason it was stupid is because it got attention on the news due to the state you left it in. Your mom did say to clean up after you made a mess after all."

"I think she meant that for my bedroom, not what I use my powers on." Davis said, eyes up to the messed up ceiling while scratching his cheek with a finger.

Kari shakes her head then tries to change the subject. "Look, can't we skip this until tonight? We have ten minutes to get to school."

He waves it off as if it were no problem, no eye contact provided. "It'll be over way before five."

"Davis!" She pleads, not wanting him to go through with this. Also she didn't want to think up an excuse on why she and Davis arrived late… again. It's difficult to think up a lie every time because her friend sometimes gets carried away in training to better use his powers.

Now fully turned to face her, what he offers maybe the thing to allow him to continue. "I'll do whatever you want if you let me. I'll carry your stuff, buy you lunch, heck even be your mom's guinea pig for her cooking, you and…"

"You got me at lunch and being a guinea pig." Kari cuts in before she leaves through the doorway behind her, a hand on the strap of her school bag that she wore the entire time. "I'll start walking to school. Knowing you you'll be done and catch up in no time."

"Huh?" Lunch he didn't mind, but he wasn't fond about testing Mrs Kamiya's cooking, he wasn't THAT knowledgeable about himself and food fell in that category. But since she was fine with it he had nothing to argue about.

…

Four minutes into her run, a couple police cars past and Kari didn't look to see them head in the same direction she came from, rather focused on two things. 1: How long it would take her till she gets to school, and 2: If Davis was doing okay.

She didn't have to think much on the latter because suddenly a short cry came out after she got lifted off the ground and ends up in an alleyway. The rush got her blood going and heart racing.

Once put down on her feet, Kari swings round to bop Davis on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" He was covered in dust and bits of debris from the building that must be rubble by the state of him, plus he earned some new rips on his shirt.

His appearance wasn't enough to make Kari's frown go away, nor the tone of her voice. "How many times have I told you to warn me before you become my taxi?"

A question he answers, though unable to come up with a suitable number. "I lost track… But on the bright side the test was a success. Look," Arms spread, Davis rotates in a full circle to show he didn't have a single scratch. "No cuts, bruises, broken bones, blood or even a hair out of place. Plus I'm still conscious, unlike what happened with that freak Myotismon."

Kari nods as she admires the accomplishment. Although there is one problem that must be sorted, which she points out. "Great. But there's no way you're going to school looking like that. How long will it take for you to get home, clean up, change and get back?"

A response came in silence, a smile given before he shoots off in a blur and dust, only to return almost a minute later, clean, nice smell, and wearing brownish cargo shorts, a plain white t-shirt with a blue, unzipped body warmer over it and blue and white running shoes. To Kari's surprise he remembered his schoolbag since education doesn't exactly bring a full day of practical stuff. "How's this, 'mom'?"

Kari nods in acceptance then giggles a little, able to speak when ready. "You took your time."

A shrug of his shoulders made before he gives an explanation. "Dust gets everywhere, I had to make sure even with the speed I went at. Plus the clothes I had to choose." If she wanted to say something Kari didn't have time to because Davis picks her up bridal style, not needing to be alarmed since the girl had an idea, it wasn't the first time this happened.

"Hold on now." It was all Davis said before he shoots off out the alley, heading in the direction to their destination in a blur that no one could recognise. When the two finally got to the rear of the building he jumps the wall, making it over without anyone catching them.

Seeing they were indeed alone, Davis puts Kari down. She made sure her hair was okay at the time she asks. "You think I should wear a hat to save my hair from getting a mess?"

It made the person think about it a bit then answer. "Hmm, could give it a try, although it might still be a mess when you remove it. Plus it might fly off when I run us here." He got a nod of agreement, th le two then casually walk to the front so they could do what they want while there was time. Unaware of what's to come later.

…

"We can put that demolition zone on our "don't go near" list for the time being." Kari quietly said, writing something down in a small notebook while at her desk in homeroom. Davis simply leans against his on the side that was next to hers, arms folded as he stares at her bag.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet after the bell, so the duo decided to sort things out that were practice related. Both were at an agreement to be sure Davis was confident on using the powers he's got before trying the suitable training regiment for each one.

"Maybe we can go… What are you doing?" She asks, now looking at him. She went from him to the bag, easily putting two and two together. Kari stood up to tap him on the forehead to get him to snap out of it. It worked and got him confused. "Get your eyes out of my bag, Motomiya."

The boy didn't have time to give an excuse because the teacher finally came through the door. Davis and everyone else took their seats as the man enters with what looks to be a new student.

The two stood at the front, the teacher being the one to speak first. "Sorry I'm late. My name's Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you to all welcome a new student joining us."

As Davis raised a brow of question towards him, Kari gave a look of surprise. The blond standing in front of the class gave a friendly smile as he introduces himself. "Nice to meet you all, my name's TK." Not showing to be nervous at the full attention he gained.

A sense of familiarity came to the maroon haired teen at the sound of the name. Before he could whisper to Kari for an explanation, the teacher told TK where he would be seated, being the empty space next to his friend.

Davis didn't take long to write a note, he made sure the teacher wasn't looking and threw it over as the two quietly talked. Fortunately he didn't have to worry about the other student's snitch on him because their focus was on the teacher, some looked bored already and others did notes.

Kari puts a halt to their quiet conversation due to the paper projectile, unfolding it to find a message. 'Why does that guy look familiar?' She read in her thoughts instead of out loud.

TK became confused as he witnesses the response be written, she made sure the teacher wasn't looking then quickly passes it instead of Davis' way. Confusion was still there after the boy read the reply, a nod to the girl who gave a smile before the two look forward at the teacher as if nothing happened. TK didn't want to pry into this during class, so talking at lunch was a good option, plus he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he's seen the boy before.

…

"I don't know…" Davis said, unsure on what his best friend suggested with arms folded. He was fine in making friends since he did so with some of the guys school while playing soccer time back after he learnt to control his strength.

It was lunch time, the two met at the side of the school for a private chat, where as TK, after told by Kari, went to save them a seat in the cafeteria.

Kari didn't plan to give up that easy. "Come on, Davis, it'll be okay. All I'm asking you to do is join us and get to know him. It's your choice whether to tell him your secret." It didn't seem to help by the way he rubs his chin, so Kari decides to bring in a little something to her advantage. She faces to the right, hands behind her back, a knowing smile and eyes not made contact. "Do this for me and I won't tell Jun you used her diary to practise your X-ray vision."

This form of blackmail made Davis flinch. Able to survive a collapsing building was one thing, but a headache from his sister he could do without. A sigh of defeat eventually escapes his lips, the tone in his voice a match to it. "Okay, you win. Let's go, we probably kept lampshade waiting long enough."

He starts to walk pass a still smiling Kari who not long fell into step, she said happily at first. "That's the spirit… Wait, what did you call him?"

At the end of the day it turned out pretty well for the three, both Davis and TK got on fine, not enough to show the boy was trustworthy of Davis' secret so he and Kari kept that under wraps. Plus it was way too soon despite what Kari says about him.

They made conversation on their way to the exit, Davis tuned them out with arms at the back of his head since he didn't feel like listening, almost like he's a third wheel because it was mostly them talking. He was about to leave the two to go practise his powers but no where came to mind. Then the voice of a girl got their attention. "Excuse me, are you Kari Kamiya?"

"Oh hey, Yolei." TK kindly said to a long purple haired girl with glasses, who acknowledges the blonde before giving Kari a letter after she confirms her identity.

It didn't take long for her to read it, a serious expression to what it means. "My brother needs help."

_**Computer Room**_

Along the way to the computer room, the small group met up with a redheaded boy by the name of Izzy Izumi, who Davis recalls being in Kari's tales of the Digidestineds. He received the same message and therefore everyone ended up in the Computer Room.

Davis stood leaning against the window opposite side from the door, arms folded as he listens to the conversation that took place, almost felt the need to fall sleep had the Digital World not been mentioned. Izzy, Kari and TK tried to throw Yolei off by saying it was a sort of game, but Davis knew the truth thanks to Kari.

He kept quiet through the whole thing, even when Izzy inspected the other computers to find the strange gate to be on the one they were gathered round. Shortly later a boy came for Yolei about a computer the girl promised to come over and fix for him, prompting Yolei to leave but doubtful on the topic being over when next she meets them.

When it was good, the trio took out devices Davis recognised as Digivices, again thanks to Kari because she showed him way back. Just as they held them up to the screen, Davis gives a whistle to get their attention; it seems they forgot he was in the room by their startled reactions, though it didn't stop him to casually ask. "Is there any way for me to come along and see what this Digital World is about?"

"I forgot he was here. He'd been quiet the whole time." TK whispers to the only girl in the room, and Davis picked up on it because of his hearing ability, able to hear at a distance was handy. A drawback to it was he didn't know if there was limit to the distance he could hear.

Izzy tries to throw Davis off and perhaps get him out of the room. "It's like what we told Yolei, the Digital World is nothing more than just a video game me, Kari, TK, Tai and our other friends play "

A couple blinks came from the unconvinced boy who remained in that same posture after he heard that lame excuse. "One, Kari shouldn't sound serious because Tai's having problems with a video game. And two, if it is a game then what do you need those things for?" He points to the Digivices. It was the second reason that got both boys to have a little problem to think up an excuse.

Kari didn't want to waste time while her brother was in trouble in the Digital World, also she was worried about Gatomon. "Guys, let's give up already, Tai needs us. Davis, the Digital World is another world, not a game, and you can't come because you'll need a Digivice like this." Her acting was realistic to her best friend that he was almost fooled, but he manages to keep it up.

"Okay, then how do I get one?"

Suddenly, before anyone of the trio could respond, the computer screen with the gate lit up and got everyone's attention, then three beams of light shot out, a red and yellow went out the door while a blue one went into Davis' cupped hands. When it died down, Davis looked surprised at the blue and white device now in his right hand, showing it to everyone. "Hey, is this supposed to be one of them?"

The sight of it made the trio surprised also. Even though it was a different design it looked to be a Digivice. Kari even compares them by sight. "How is it a different shape than ours?" She asks as Izzy steps close to inspect it.

"Interesting…" He seemed to be at thought on what could possibly make this Digivice different than theirs aside from the design. Unfortunately he couldn't take a longer look because of Kari's want to go help Tai.

"Let's continue this when we get back. Right now Tai still needs our help." She said, now holding up her device to the screen. A light shone from the latter and Kari got sucked in, TK followed after he did the same.

It was quite the sight that it stunned Davis in place till he was able to move again thanks to Izzy's question. "Well? Aren't you going to?"

Davis' eyes went from the redhead to the Digivice gripped in his hand, not much of a choice really because curiosity got the better of him on what the Digital World looked like with his own two eyes. Plus if Tai was in trouble he would like to help any way he can, possibly without the use of his powers. He made his decision by going up to the screen, held out the device to have the same effect that happened moments ago to be the same for him.

When it came Izzy's turn he was interrupted by the unexpected voice of Yolei that got him to juggle his Digivice a bit before he hid it. "Okay, Izzy, what's going on?"

The computer genius wasn't sure how much was heard, a reason why he became nervous when he asked as the girl marched up to him. "Wh-What do you mean?"

She ignores the way he was acting and holds up the same type of Digivice Davis has, this one being a red colour instead of blue, a frown given as she did it. "This."

It caught Izzy by surprise till he recalls their being a red and yellow beam along with the blue. He tempted to ask about the whereabouts of the probable third device but went against it, a different question took its place. "Where did you get that?"

Yolei lowers it then turns halfway to the door. "I'm not the only one, Cody has one to. He'll be back after calling his mom so we can stay and hear what you have to say since you, Kari and TK seem to have all the answers… Hey, where are the others anyway?"

Even though he got what he wanted about the third light, Izzy was unsure how to explain the whereabouts of the others. "Uhh…"

_**Digital World **_

The Digital World was everything Kari said it would be, and they only ended up in the forest so there's a lot more to take in passed it. Despite the many questions he had for what this world has to offer, there is one thing on Davis' mind that he couldn't quite shake off.

"How did I get these new clothes?" The attire he had on became this way as he came through the portal, it consists now of a dark blue jacket with a hood, dark red t-shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, dark grey cargo jeans that fit well, black belt and red and white shoes. "Because their sweet."

Kari didn't pay attention like TK did. She looked serious, eyes scanning round the forest to find no Digimon or Tai in sight. Then she took out her Digivice to hopefully get a signal, which she did in the form of a red blip that's away from three others, being hers, Davis and TK's. "I'm getting my brothers signal… this way."

The trio follow it, passing trees, plants and other normal stuff you'd find in nature, though some flora did look bigger than they should. Davis took up the rear, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he kept up the pace, till a vending machine caught his attention on the right that made him stop.

He was going to buy something to drink from it, but then a thought came on why such a machine was in a forest where no source of electricity could be seen. Davis made sure TK wasn't looking because of what's to happen. Eyes faintly glowed to show his power was active that allowed him to see into the machine. What he saw made him frown, going on the left to give a hard kick on the side that made the front collapse and a bunch of green creatures pile out. They had big mouths, purple spots on their backs and big round eyes.

"Hey, what's the big idea? We were hiding in there!" One of them speaks up in anger on behalf of the others that gave the same reaction.

It didn't affect Davis even a little, not because he could easily take them, he just wasn't in a happy mood. He leant forward, a stern expression with both hands in his pockets. "Next time hide somewhere that isn't a vending machine that would make a guy hungry and would probably have you lot pop out instead of food."

Kari and TK watch the interaction, the latter being a bit surprised on how someone like Davis who hadn't seen a Digimon before could remain calm while talking to the Numemon. Kari just shakes her head at how her friend was being.

Davis points forward, eyes still on the green creatures, he said. "Go find a different place to hide, and don't expect anything good if you do this again." He kept watch as they eventually moved, able to pick up what they said about him being not nice, should have charm lessons and a couple other things till he decided to not listen anymore.

TK remains confused as the boy walks up to them as if what he just went through was normal. The question he asks Davis had nothing to do with it but another matter he didn't get. "Did you know those Numemon were inside that machine?"

The question made the boy raise a brow as a first response, the second being verbal. "That's what they're called? And no, I didn't. I was ticked because the thing was practically a tease since there's no electricity. Those 'Numemon' being in there was probably a coincidence"

An excuse that seemed believable enough to make the blonde not ask anymore. Well, that and Kari's reminder of Tai's signal got things going. When they got close to a cave, the sound of Kari and TK calling out Tai and two other names soon brought results in the forms of Gatomon and Patamon racing out of the cave to greet them.

"Kari!"

"TK!"

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

Patamon flew into TK's open arms for an embrace while Kari got on a knee to do the same for Gatomon. Davis stood behind the two against a tree while the happy reunion took place. His eyes went from them to the cave after he noticed two others come out, one being Tai in his school uniform and goggles, the other a yellow creature that looked like a mini-dinosaur by the name of Agumon if he remembers correctly.

"Glad you guys could make it." Tai said. A smile to his little sister and one of their friends, but his expression changed to confusion at the sight of Davis being among them. "Davis? What are you doing here?"

Said person went from the happy scene to the person that gave the question, a stoic expression as he states his reason. "I heard you were in trouble and came along to help."

It was understandable, but not enough to rid Tai of the confusion because of another question that he had in mind. Before he could voice it, everyone's attention moved to Kari and Gatomon after the former asks. "Gatomon, what happened to your tail ring?"

How she lost the item made the feline Digimon frown, a glare to the ground then came the explanation. "I lost it while running from the Digimon Emperors enslaved Digimon… I couldn't go back and find it." Kari strokes her partners head at the loss of the item since Gatomon had it before she met her.

The name she spoke of was new to hear, not just for Davis but the other humans also. TK asks for all of them. "Who or what is the Digimon Emperor?"

Tai ignores Davis for now to answer with the use of two words. "Big trouble." He led everyone into the cave to further their conversation on the matter without being spotted, unaware that it was too late.

What Tai showed them first though was an item on the ground that's egg shaped, a blade horn sticking out, coloured red with yellow flame designs and an orange symbol beneath the horn.

TK got a closer look with Patamon on his head, Kari not far behind and Davis doing the same from where he stood. Out of curiosity, TK became the first out of the three to ask a question. "Is this a Digi-Egg? I remember a lot of patterns when we were in Primary Village and I've never seen one like this."

Tai and the Digimon kept their eyes on it themselves, a shrug from the former at being unsure himself. "Agumon and the others don't think it is an ordinary Digi-Egg."

Since he was nearer, TK grasps it with both hands to lift it up, only to find it to be stuck to the ground, so he pulls on it hard for it to bring no results. "Yeah, I tried that and couldn't get it to budge. Sorry I didn't mention that part sooner." Tai sheepishly said.

TK accepts the apology with a wave of his hand, unsure what was up with the object on why it wouldn't lift. Kari moves the boy aside to have a turn. "Stand back, this probably requires a woman's touch." She pulls on it hard to receive the same result as her friend.

"Too bad there isn't a woman here to do that." The same friend spoke teasingly that earned a glare from Kari. All eyes went to Davis for him to have a go since he's the only person who hasn't tried.

The boy looks from the egg to everyone's eyes on him, knowing what they want but may as well ask. "What do you want me to do? If those two can't do it and Tai couldn't do it, what chance do I have?"

A shrug from the brunette male came as a response, not sure himself but it was worth a shot. "You can't say that unless you give it a try."

He was right, but Davis already thought it through after what he saw and didn't want to take the risk. He didn't say a word; to them it seemed he was thinking it over. Kari walks closely to speak quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "What's the matter? With your strength you could lift it easy." It seems she has forgotten about Gatomon's hearing being better than those in the cave, excluding Davis. The feline remembers what happened on the day she witnessed what Davis could do when he took on the Bakemon, Phantomon and fired on Myotismon, but promised Kari she would keep it a secret when the two had a private chat during the Dark Masters incident.

Davis replies at the same volume as Kari's, his focus on the Digi-Egg at the time. "Yeah, but I might also tear the ground off beneath it. That is something I can't simply think up a believable excuse on." Kari saw his point once it sunk in, a nod to show she agreed.

Whilst the two have their private chat, Tai and TK came together, both pairs of eyes on them as they converse, the Digimon not finding it questionable as they. "Is something up that I should know about?" Tai asks, completely clueless.

TK shrugs. "I have no clue. I only met Davis today and, as far as I know, he and Kari are good friends." What he said made Tai star at him, which got the blonde to notice then question. "What wrong?"

"TK, don't you remember when Kari was held by Myotismon? Davis was also there and was unconscious when all of us arrived. We still don't know how he ended up that way without a scratch."

Tai's explanation brought back memories of that day, able to recall Kari trying to awaken Davis after he got attacked by Myotismon. Some of the Digidestineds asked how he didn't have any injuries after the battle at the TV station but Kari and Gatomon didn't say a word for some reason, or perhaps couldn't explain it themselves.

"I had a feeling Davis looked familiar from somewhere. Hey, did Kari ever tell you how he ended up without even a scratch?" TK asks now that the subject was remembered.

Tai's head shook in a no, eyes on the duo where his little sisters gestures to the Digi-Egg. "I forgot all about it really. What I do know is that those two have been acting strange for some time. I think Kari's been staying out late than she should, only she phones home to say she's staying at Davis' for either a sleepover or help him with homework."

TK didn't find any problem from how it sounds, though it did make him ask. "What makes you think she's been staying out late?"

"I don't know really. It feels like she's hiding something from me, mom and dad, I just don't know what it is. I think Davis might be a part of it." Tai said, hand to his chin as the two finally come to a close on whatever it was they talked about.

The child of light smiles happily on what she accomplished that's worth to inform everyone while Davis took his place in front of the egg. "I got Davis to do it."

He took hold of the object, a tight grip on it despite what he knows to come but may as well look like he was trying. Kari mentally crosses her fingers in hope that things go well as her powered friend took a deep breath. Surprise came to all, Davis especially, when it was lifted off the ground.

'What in the…?' He began to think, not quite sure why it was stuck on the ground for Tai, TK and Kari yet allowed him to pick it up without a problem, its weight being light. He couldn't think more on the matter because an orange light shoots from the ground where the egg was. It got everyone to back away from it to be on the safe side.

Within the light a blue and white creature took form with a yellow V on its forehead, its arms and legs tucked in. Its eyes open then it leapt out of the light in excitement. "I'm free, I'm free! Free at last! You lifted up the Digi-Egg and now I'm free!" He bounced around for a short while till he stops at Davis, left hand out and a big smile. "My name is Veemon, but you can call me Veemon."

The boy was bit unsure for words on what to say, apart from one thing. "My name's Davis…"

Agumon recognises the emerged Digimon, a claw out to point at him. "I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure seeking Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend."

The Digimon known as Veemon shook his head at a false bit of information. "Nope, I'm real. And I've been waiting a long time for you, Davis."

It made said person blink, furthering his confusion that he came to ask. "What do you mean you've been waiting a long time? Were you expecting me to lift this or someone else?"

Veemon was happy to answer, but he came to a stop after his mouth opened and no words came out. It made him fold his arms and think on that, no results came so he just shrugs. "You know, I'm not really sure. But you must be the one since you were able to lift the Digi-Egg and set me free."

"Do you remember how long you were under there for?" Patamon asks while in the air next to TK.

The blue creature looks at him, a no made in the form of a head shake. "Nope." It was the only answer he could come up with.

A second question came from Tai. "How about the one that put you there?"

Again he shook his head, no knowledge of that either. "That's a blank too." The lack of answers made Tai rub the bridge of his nose.

_**Unknown Location**_

In a dark room that was lit up by a number of screens, the Digimon Emperor sat in his chair, eyes on one of the screens that displayed a live surveillance feed to where ever Davis and the others are.

In the room with him was an insect Digimon, Wormmon, and he looked a little worried on how quiet his master has been. Because of this amount of silence he asks. "Are you all right, Master? You haven't said a word in a while."

"I am waiting for the right opportunity to make my move, Wormmon, so don't interrupt! We have new guests in the Digital World and I want to make them feel welcomed." He said. A grin on what he has in store for them.

Wormmon just stares, not liking where this will go either way but doesn't want to comment due to the risk of being yelled at… or worse. When time shortly passed it was then the Emperor made his move.

"Attack, Monochromon!"

…

"Now that we got the questions out of the way that Veemon doesn't know the answers to, can we get back to this Digimon Emperor you mentioned?" Davis said, a bit curious on the previous subject. Arms folded with the egg clutched in his right hand and Veemon by his side.

TK supports him by saying. "He's right. We got so focused on the Digi-Egg that we don't have a clue on who we're dealing with."

It was Tai's turn to speak, explaining what he knows since he's been in the Digital World longer than anyone else today. "I didn't get much information since we were busy running for our lives. From what I can tell there are Digimon under the Emperors control somehow."

"It's the Dark Rings." Patamon said. "He uses them to enslave whoever wears them to do his dirty work. Once they're on you have no control at all."

The thought of it made Veemon shudder. He may have been released not long ago and therefore hasn't encountered one of these controlled Digimon, but the thought alone did not send a good vibe through his body.

Gatomon comes in with her own need to know information. "Don't forget about the Black Digivice that prevents us from Digivolving. It's different than the ones you and the others have, Kari."

At the mention of it, a reminder came to TK that he looks at Davis to say. "Hey, Davis, show her the Digivice you got."

Not seeing a problem with it, the maroon haired boy switched hands with the egg to take out the device he had in his pocket, holding it out for them to see. The sight of it made Gatomon quickly react. "That's it! You actually work for the Digimon Emperor?" It came out more of a question than an accusation.

It got Davis to raise a brow then speak up in defence. "I don't work for anyone. This thing came out of the computer in some light. Where the two that tagged along went I have no clue."

What he said got Tai's eyes to narrow on the new Digivice, a thought going through his head. 'So that's what came out of the egg when I tried to pick it up, three new Digivices. Why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And who got the other two?'

Suddenly everything around them shook, everyone tried to keep their balance as it continues, Patamon being lucky that he could fly. Davis voices the only assumption that it could be. "An earthquake?"

"No, look up there!" TK yells. Everyone looks up at a big hole in the cave ceiling where an armoured creature blocked it. It had red glowing eyes and a Dark Ring round its body. Also it was successfully making its way through.

"Let me guess, a Digimon?" Davis asks, a wild guess since all the creatures in this world go by it, and he didn't care if it was a stupid question.

The others didn't mind because of the situation on how dangerous it just got. TK helps clarify things. "Correct. And it's a Monochromon, a Digimon with a shell harder than diamonds. Watch out for his Volcanic Strike attack! Run or stay and get flattened like a pancake!"

He chose the former like everyone else, taking up the rear with Veemon beside him as the two run. Monochromon survives the drop, spots the fleeing targets that made him unleash his attack.

"Volcanic Strike!"

A number of fireballs launched from the Digimon's mouth, which made the two run faster. Davis could make it out before the fire attack reaches him, but there was Veemon to consider. He only met the guy in less than hour, too soon to let him in on his secret that can easily save their lives. Fortunately the end of the tunnel came and the two split to avoid the fireballs that flew past Kari, who was further away from the others with Gatomon. After she managed to get out of the way she ended up with a twisted ankle.

Monochromon didn't take long to emerge since it ran to get out quicker. The boys got out of its way so as not to get stomped on or eaten, but attention went to the downed Child of Light that nursed her injury, a worried Gatomon said "Kari?"

"It's my ankle…" The pain wasn't much due to the lack of movement and weight put on, though it didn't look good when Monochromon lets out a yell in the direction of its prey.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Both Rookie attacks did not even get the next levelled Digimon's attention. Gatomon now stood in front of Kari, ready to fight to defend her friend/partner. Davis stood helpless when really he wasn't, able to take on the Digital Monster to save his best friend like the feline was willing to do.

'Kari.' He thought, teeth clenched, same goes for both held items to a point where they may get crushed if not careful. He came out of his rise in anger thanks to Veemon, who spoke words that didn't make sense.

"Davis, quick! Use the Digi-Egg!"

Said person stares at the blue Rookie in confusion, about to ask what he means when the sound of Tai yelling his sister's name got the two to look and find Monochromon going into a charge towards the girl and Gatomon. "Kari!" Davis exclaims.

Veemon reacts by running towards the two that were in danger, enough time to yell back. "Davis, put your courage into it and say Digi-Armour Energise!"

Again he didn't make sense, but what he did understand made the boy chuckle. "I don't know what's going to happen. But if you want courage, I'll give you courage." He holds up the egg and loudly calls out. "Digi-Armour Energise!" A light erupts from it that the same happened to Veemon, the item then flies out of Davis' hand and absorbs into Veemon.

"Veemon, Armour Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

Monochromon's charge came to an end after a taller version of Veemon in flame design armour tackled the Champion Digimon from the right, a lot of power put in to knock him sideways off the ground. After the attack, Flamedramon jumps away a good distance, now standing ready for battle.

Everyone became stunned at the new Digimon that appeared in Veemon's place, Tai, Kari, TK and their partners perhaps intrigued even at the new form of Digivolution that has been discovered.

Davis couldn't believe what he witnessed. His short, blue companion became taller and now wore armour that came with sharp claws on both hands and feet, even a mask with a blade horn sticking out. "Fl-Flamedramon?"

Said Digimon looks over to the one that called his name, a smirk as he gave an introduction about his new appearance. "That's right, Davis, I'm Flamderamon. As Veemon, I used the Digi-Egg of Courage to Armour Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak."

_**Unknown Location**_

The Digimon Emperor rubs his chin at the sight of the Armoured Digimon because of how he came to be. "Armour Digivolve? With the power of my Black Digivice, no Digimon should be able to Digivolve at all…" Despite the way how things turned out, a grin emerges. "How interesting things have gotten."

Even though the new Digimon became his master's reason of interest, Wormmon did not feel the same way. In fact, he didn't like how things may turn out in this battle.

…

Flamedramon raised both claws after Monochromon recovered, immediately going into a charge that brought no form of painful impact since the Armoured Digimon stopped it. He was able to lift the dinosaur looking creature then toss him away with a number of torn up trees made as a result of damage.

It didn't stay down for long though. Once back on his feet, Monochromon readied an attack.

"Volcanic Strike!"

Fireballs shoot out where they had no affect on the target because Flamedramon easily took each one out with a punch. The attack proved to be a distraction so Monochromon could charge again, an impact successfully made that Flamedramon put up a defence by holding his ground. Unfortunately, Monochromon sent him up in the air where he managed to gain a proper angle.

"Fire Rocket!"

The flame design armour wearer's body became completely engulfed in flames, and then he came down on Monochromon like a rocket.

"Barbecue the Dark Ring, Flamedramon, and he'll return to normal!" Gatomon instructs with a raised clenched paw.

Said Digimon struck on target and bounced off to the opposite side, the damage resulted in the ring to gain cracks all over, breaks apart then burst into nothing. Monochromon's red eyes revert to normal as a result also to show he's back in control.

Kari limps over to see if the Digimon was okay as Flamedramon's body glows, the orange light shot at Davis' Digivice where it was taken in, it then fired into his jacket pocket. In confusion he took out a handheld device he does not recognise. "What's this?" Davis opens the lid to find an egg on the active screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari soothingly said to make the upset creature feel better after what he did. While she did that, Veemon passes to make his way to Davis, who was still confused.

_**Unknown Location**_

"I'm sorry your attack on them did not go as you expected, master." Wormmon said after the two watched the whole thing to the end.

Despite the end result not being in his favour, the Digimon Emperor did not seem mad or troubled by it. A smirk emerged before a square of buttons appear within arms reach. "That's the thing about being me, Wormmon." He reached out to push the one on the upper right corner. "Always ready a back up just in case."

…

"What you think, Davis?" Veemon asks while Kari waves goodbye to Monochromon, Gatomon being next to her. The guys were with Davis and Veemon, impressed on how Veemon's new form of Digivolution handled a Champion level Digimon.

"You did a great job. Although I still need to wrap my head round things a bit, I think I can handle it," He responds, to both Veemon and the others that were there. Unfortunately, their time to relax had to end sometime.

"Volcanic Strike!"

"Kari, look out!"

All eyes shoot to where the girls were to find Gatomon had tackled Kari to the ground to avoid being hit by the fire balls that flew by. To Kari's misfortune, her partner's sudden move did not help her ankle feel better. That didn't change things due to the emergence of another Monochromon from a different direction, this one controlled like the first one.

Disbelieved at their being a second Dark Ringed Digimon to deal with, Tai was the one to say. "There's another one? How long did he stick around for to make his move?"

"Probably until I ran out of energy. I'm really hungry right now that I don't think I can Armour Digivolve a second time." Veemon said that got eyes on him to see his stomach clenched by both hands.

TK voiced their problem, the others didn't like the way things looked as it is. "But if you can't turn into Flamedramon, and Patamon, Agumon and Gatomon can't Digivolve, how are we going to…"

"Kari!" Tai's sudden yell not only cut the blond off but both human boys paid attention to where Monochromon continued to advance towards Kari and Gatomon, its mouth slowly opens as it got nearer.

Agumon and Patamon did their best to hold Tai back at the front as he tries to get in there to save his sister despite protests. TK didn't take long to assist in doing the same from behind.

No options seem to be available to sort this situation and save his friend… except for one. Davis had to make sure first before he made a move by asking Veemon, a fist clenched and a hard glare as if he was about to use heat vision. "Veemon, are you sure you can't do anything to help?"

Veemon regretfully shakes his head, an answer he didn't want to give but did. "I'm sorry, Davis. Not unless you have food on you, I can't do a thing until I do to regain my energy."

"That's okay, pal…" Both fists now clench instead of just one, now sure there is no choice.

"Lightning Paw!"

Gatomon launched herself at Monochromon in attempt to do at least one thing to protect Kari, but the bigger Digimon knocks her out of the way then continues further to the Digidestined of Light, who attempts to stand but unable to because of the pain.

It eventually came to late to get away. Monochromon opens his mouth again, all Kari could do now was close her eyes and await her fate. When it took longer than it should, Kari's eyes slowly open to see what was going on to find a sight that brought a shocked reaction. "Davis… No…"

Said boy was right there, holding Monochromon's mouth open with both hands and a single foot, the other planted firmly on the ground.

He didn't find this to be a problem to hold open as the creature tries to close its mouth with him inside. There was an unfortunate part to being in this position that Davis 'kindly' points out. "Man, do you have bad breath. I guess you don't have breath-mints in this world, huh?" He didn't care whether or not to receive an answer, what he did though was effective. Davis blasts his ice breath into his mouth that got Monochromon's eyes to widen in surprise then he backs away, violently coughing due to what felt like some ice.

Tai, TK, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon were still as statues at what they saw, a different manner of shock than Kari because hers was out of disbelief on Davis exposing his secret. Practically everyone that is a spectator was speechless.

_**Unknown Location**_

The Digimon Emperor and Wormmon were included among them, the formers mouth almost agape and his eyes were wide, Wormmon being pretty much the same and unable to say a word.

"That's impossible… A mere human cannot do that, not ever… What is he?" Possibly for the first time, the Emperor sat both stunned and confused because of what he saw, unable to put into knowledge on how Davis could do what he did.

…

"You okay, Kari?" Davis asks, ignoring the reactions of Tai and the others by going on a knee to check on his friend that was still a bit the same. She did not respond, unsure what questions to ask first, even though the answer to one was clearly obvious.

"Volcanic Strike!"

The boy was good to know what that was and immediately made himself into a shield to take the fire based attack that struck his back. After it was done, his clothes surprisingly still intact, Davis got up then spun round to show a furious expression. "That was a bad move."

Monochromon did not take the tone of voice seriously. Proof came in the form of a yell before the Digimon charged, head lowered for the horn to do some damage. Only Davis stood his ground, a grin on what he had in mind when he held out both hands. Contact was made that got the ground beneath his feet to tear up a little as he moved by inches.

TK and the two Rookies let Tai go since the brunette was frozen still to make a move, much like the three and Veemon, still hard to believe on what was taking place.

Thanks to his strength, Davis manages to push Monochromon enough to be away from Kari for what the boy did next. He grips the horn, a grunt let out as he lifts the creature as far off the ground needed so he could spin him round a few times before tossed in a random direction away from everyone, the landing brought down a bunch of trees in the process.

Finally snapped out of it, Kari reminds Davis after she saw the position Monochromon was in as he slowly recovers. "Davis, the Dark Ring. Hurry!"

Thanks to his speed, said person was there in no time, immediately grasps the ring in both hands to crush and tear what he could off, the rest bursts like the one from earlier. Monochromon's eyes became normal after a blink, confusion on where he was and how he got here.

_**Unknown Location**_

The Emperor taps the armrest of the chair, eyes still glued to the screen as Monochromon thanks Davis for what he did without a care on how he did it, just glad what he had been through was over. The image changed to only Davis waving goodbye along with Kari who joined him.

"Hmmm." A hand went beneath his chin, no clear explanation can be thought up on this turn of events. Not only was there a new kind of Digivolution, but this person had powers that made the Emperor wonder if it were possible to do something about it, say take control of the wielder of said powers like he would a Digimon.

Wormmon watched as he hears a chuckle from the human at first before it became a full laugh that made the Rookie think on what was going through his head. He could ask but then an answer would probably have been denied. What he heard from the boy were these words.

"It seems the Digital World has brought me a challenge so as not to make this takeover too easy. I'm a bit interested to see how this turns out for the future."

…

Kari sat on the ground, her hurt ankle in Davis' hands without the shoe and sock, the boy being on a knee blew cold air to numb the pain, being careful the temperature wasn't too cold to a point where ice forms. Veemon next to him stares in amazement while a concerned Gatomon next to Kari asks. "Are you feeling okay, Kari?"

The girl nods, both eyes closed, what Davis was doing felt nice and did the job. "As long as I don't put to much weight on it, I should be fine. Plus Davis' way of an ice pack is doing a good job."

As said boy kept it up a bit longer, Tai, TK, Agumon and Patamon watched from a short distance so the humans could have a private discussion.

TK frowns in Davis' direction, unclear who or what he is after what happened. He asks the Digidestined leader that kept quiet since the discovery. "Tai, I know this is a stupid question, but did you know about Davis?"

The question was indeed stupid, Tai didn't answer straight away, at some point he did, unsure what to think right now in a clear sense. "No way, I would've told you and the others about him if I did."

Patamon points out from atop of TK's hat. "Kari seems to be taking it lightly. I think she snapped out of it sooner than we did."

Realisation dawned on the two that Patamon was right after they recalled Kari's reaction being shortly timed than theirs. Being Davis' friend since they were kids, something kept secret like what Davis revealed should've made the chosen of light either nervous to be around him or mad because of how long it was kept, yet she seems okay with it, almost as if…

"Tai…" TK asks, eyes locked on the two as Davis finally stops his ice breath and allows Kari to put her shoe and sock back on. "How long has Kari been acting strange with Davis?"

The brunette recalls their talk in the cave before Davis decided to pick up the Digi-Egg. "Long enough…" He walks towards them, a serious expression at the conclusion after putting two and two together, officially putting a stop to it so that things can become clear.

"Hey Davis, can all humans do what you did?" Veemon asks out of curiosity while his partner becomes Kari's support, helping her up with an arm over his shoulder.

Gatomon cuts in with a look that says 'are you kidding?' "Davis was able to take Monochromon's attack without even a burn, where as Kari ended up hurt after she and I avoided the attack from the one you fought. If she were like Davis, don't you think she'd have made it out unhurt like he did?"

Veemon didn't take long to compare the two events on how Kari hurt her ankle from the first and Davis bravely took the repeated hits from the second. "That's a good point."

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

The sound of Tai's voice got the fours attention, his look and posture practically said the two humans were in big trouble. There was no point in lying or make up an excuse, their long kept secret was out in the open, and Tai of all people was one to find out.

Kari sighs while Davis' eyes avert to the right so he wouldn't look at the person he respected. The girl he supported speaks to break the silence, not in the mood to explain things right now. "Tai, can't this wait until tomorrow? Veemon hasn't got the energy to Armour Digivolve and Davis is tired after his fight with the second Monochromon. If the Digimon Emperor attacks a third time we won't have either to defend us."

Davis looks to his friend, a raised brow about what she said about him. The fight he had against Monochromon was nothing; he could probably take on an army and still be standing. The Digimon not mentioned didn't take it well on what she implied by not including them.

A shake of the head came from Tai in disagreement whilst he spoke. "No, now. From the way Davis looks, I'd say he isn't tired at all."

This was where TK steps in from behind, a hand on the Digidestined of Courage's shoulder. He might not like what he's going to say but Kari was right about one thing that should be pointed out. "But she's right about the Emperor making another move. He could bring more Digimon after us and Davis might not be able to defeat them depending on their level."

Said maroon haired boy scoffs at what sounded like an insult, even if TK didn't know his limits. Kari explained a lot, adventures, what the Digital World and Digimon she knew were like, their toughest challenges, even their levels from being babies up to Mega, the girl was quite good at telling stories and answer questions for her age back then.

He knew when he was beat when the odds were against him. Tai rubs his bush like hair while in thought, not long to make a decision after a sigh. "Fine, you win. Tomorrow I want you both at the computer room after school, even if it's just you, Davis, since you're the one with all the answers."

Davis thought it was funny, he mumbles so the older teen wouldn't hear. "Don't be disappointed in what you get." He wasn't afraid to say it to his face, it's just Davis didn't want to be on anyone's bad side. Kari looks at him in worry to how it will turn out should he have to handle it alone, which she won't let happen.

"In the meantime, Kari, I want you to stay away from him."

Tai's next words made the two surprised, they exclaim at the same time. "What!" TK stares at the male brunette the same way as they did. He could guess the reason why, it's just he didn't see any point because Davis looks to be a nice guy and wouldn't want harm done to a person like Kari.

The blonde was about to voice this when Kari beats him to it by the time he opened his mouth. "Why, Tai? Give me one good reason why I should stay away from Davis? You think he's dangerous after what you've seen him do to save me from Monochromon? Come on, you've known him like I have. It may have not been longer but still."

"Right now I don't know what to think!" Tai said with both arms spread. "I practically figured out you both kept a big secret from me, and I had to find out after my little sister was in danger instead of one of you telling it to my face a lot sooner."

Guilt became present on Davis and Kari's faces at what Tai said, unsure what to say that might help put things on good terms with him. The expressions they gave made Tai calm down a bit, deciding to go home and rest. The bridge of his nose was rubbed, he said. "Let's just go…"

All eyes followed as he retraced his steps to find the television set he came out from after he went through the gate Agumon quickly follows while at attempt to get his attention by calling his name a few times.

Veemon blinks, eyes still on the bearer of Courage when he asks to break the silence. "So, are we going or staying around here a little longer?"

They chose the former, Davis supporting Kari the whole way to the TV so she wouldn't put too much weight on her injury despite what he did. When they got there the humans told the Digimon they'd return tomorrow, hopefully with some of the other Digidestineds, depends who's not busy. Unfortunately for Izzy, Yolei and Cody, they had quite a surprise at the way everyone came out, and pretty much ruined the cookies Cody's mother brought over that they were enjoying.

_**Real World: Odaiba Park**_

It was now the next night, where Tai called a Digidestined meeting for the old group at the park to update them on what was going on in the Digital World, also about the new additions to the team that pretty much make up a new generation. Right now Tai and Kari waited for the others, the latter able to talk about what happened yesterday while it was just them, on their feet for this conversation.

"I know you're still mad at me and Davis for what we did, Tai, but we had our reasons. Davis' parents explained to me on what might happen if it went public, I even promised Davis I wouldn't tell anyone… Mind you it was before you and the others went to Summer Camp then ended up in the Digital World."

There wasn't a point to ask, but curiosity took over a bit for him to do so. "How long did you know exactly?"

The truth she was about to reveal made the girl scratch her cheek, a bit nervous on how he would react that she avoided eye contact. "Heh, you see, that's the funny thing… You remember when you took me and Davis to play soccer with you and Sora when he and I were eight?" She gave a look at Tai to catch his nod, she continues. "Well, the ball you brought was given to us while you called Sora."

"I knew it!" It was a bit of a mystery for the boy that time and he forgot about it at some point. Now that it was brought up it got him confused that he asked. "Wait. If I did give it to you then what happened to it?"

This was the part where Kari wished Davis was around so she could make a quick get away, not a shield because she knew Tai wouldn't go that far over a soccer ball, no matter how much he loved the sport. "Davis had the ball, he got a little excited when he kicked it and… We never did find out where it ended up."

It got the Digidestined leader to blink a couple times at the new information that was processed before he could voice a conclusion. "Are you telling me Davis kicked it THAT hard?"

A sheepish smile for what his little sister said next. "For all we know it could've burst on impact halfway through the city if a building got in the way."

Now that he finally knows what happened, Tai lets off a fake laugh, a hand over his eyes. Kari took this time to look round to see none of the others coming. She took this time to converse on one thing in mind. "Tai, you can't stop me or Davis hanging out together because you think he's dangerous with his powers, and…"

"I don't think he's dangerous." Tai starts, eyes now uncovered so they could stare at Kari's own for what came next. "Yes, I was mad, mad because you in particular kept it from me. Davis I understand, but you? You weren't exactly good in keeping yourself normal and it made me think a lot on what you and Davis were doing…"

This time it was Kari's turn to butt in. "Davis wanted to get a better use of his powers. I helped as best I could with locations and support. Heck, yesterday he brought a building down just to see how it would turn out, and he came out of it without a scratch."

The brother took it all in, hard to believe what the boy they were talking about could do. A thought came to mind that came out in the form of a question. "That time Myotismon had you at the TV station. When we arrived Davis was there knocked out… Did he?"

She didn't like that part of the memory because Davis practically fought to protect her, and bought the Digidestineds time to arrive. "He was able to beat the Bakemon and fend off Phantomon, but Myotismon caught him off guard. I guess he wasn't ready at the time for that power to fully kick in, otherwise he'd have kept conscious." She almost came to tears at that. Davis may have been invulnerable to injury but that sort of thing nobody should have experienced.

Tai couldn't stand to see Kari upset. He scratches the side of his head, unable to think of what to do to make her feel better, except one thing… admittance. "Davis is a good guy, I already knew that. You're right, I don't know him better like you do, but it feels like I do now that I know about his powers… It's something I'm going to have to get used to, especially since I'm taking back what I said yesterday about you staying away from him."

Kari's head perks up to see his honest smile. She returns it out of happiness, unable to hold back a joke that popped into her head. "We would've gone on a date even without your permission."

A playful glare she received, Tai being aware of what she was doing and went along with it. "Over my dead body, I'm not letting him get that far. You two are staying as friends and that's it." The sibling's share a laugh, and around that time Sora arrives, saw them and wondered what was funny,

TK was next to turn up, then Izzy and Joe, Matt being a bit longer because he had band practise. Each of them had a reason aside from him. TK and Sora helped their mothers and got some homework out of the way, Joe had to study for a test he had tomorrow, and Izzy had a bit more stuff that consists of homework, computer work and checking on some things that was to do with the Digital World.

Each of them took a spot to sit on for the meeting, those that weren't present yesterday were told about the situation, and Izzy told about Yolei and Cody, the news made them worried about their partners and all the other Digimon. Once all that was out of the way, Kari became surprised at the new subject she wasn't told about that Tai came to explain.

After he finished, his eyes went to the ground to avoid the frown his sister gave, him being crestfallen on what he did but they had the right to know. TK vouched for him in support in case no one believed the young leader, which earned him the same reaction from a certain someone.

After a short silence, Sora came to be the first to speak, disbelief written on her face. "Davis… did that?"

"And this is the same Davis who's skilled at soccer like you, Tai?" Matt asks, left hand in his pocket, the other holding the strap of his guitar case on his back. He knew who the boy was, he just wanted to be sure, and the nod was the only confirmation he got.

Joe tries to picture Davis doing what Tai explained and found it hard to think that someone his age has the strength to lift a Monochromon and toss it. Then there was the speed his friend mentioned and the way he survived a Volcanic Strike attack. It almost gave Joe a headache after he put together all the facts.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I almost didn't believe it myself if TK hadn't said anything." Izzy said to help convince the others.

It was indeed believable since it was the word of three of their friends instead of just one. It was a wonder Kari did not join in the support, no one asked about it because they were a bit preoccupied to notice. Sora did take notice though on the way the Chosen of Light stared at Tai and then TK, something she might ask her about tomorrow in private.

After it sunk into their heads, TK smiles at what he said. "Hey, since Davis has that much power, maybe we can use him as our trump card against the Digimon Emperor on whatever he throws at us. It'll be a bit of a break for our Digimon if they get tired."

Tai thought about it, actually considering the idea. He couldn't say a word about it because Kari took that time to stand on her feet, anger aimed at TK by the look on her face. "I won't let you use Davis as anything! I don't care how much danger the Digital World is in, we can fix it without using him as some secret weapon."

The Matt's brother holds up both hands in defence, not wanting to be on the girl's bad side than he already is and attempts to clear things. "I was only joking, Kari."

It didn't lessen her mood, arms folded and a deep frown when she said. "I'm. Not. Laughing." Her attention and anger moves to Tai, who still didn't make eye contact with her, although that did not stop Kari to speak her mind. "And you have the nerve, Tai, to tell them without discussing it with me first. I can't believe you, and after what we talked about earlier!"

The bearer of courage had a good reason, able to build up the courage to both look her in the eye and voice that reason. "They had a right to know! It was bound to come out sooner or later, I'd rather it be sooner than wait for Davis to take on a Digimon for them to find out."

A good point it was, not enough to calm his sister down though. "That doesn't change the fact that you didn't talk to either me or Davis about it before you did it. Next thing I'm going to find out is that you took TK's joke seriously and actually considered using Davis as some stupid trump card." The continuous eye contact was broken by Tai when he looks down like before, that and the complete silence being enough where words were not needed. "I don't believe this…"

Whether or not the meeting was over, Kari decided to leave because she did not trust on what she might say or do next. She didn't get far when Tai took, he calls out. "Kari, stop, we're not done!"

The girl partly did what he said. She did stop but it wasn't to re-join them, it was her turn to share something. Halfway turned to face them, Kari said. "Since you seem to be in a mood to share, Tai, how about I tell you something that none of you know? After we came back from defeating the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, I told Davis everything about the Digital World, our adventures to save it and other stuff." The reaction she got from each one went ignored. "You know why I did it? Davis trusted me with his big secret so it was fair I did the same, and like what I did he promised not to tell a soul unless I'm okay with it… I'm going, and don't expect me home, Tai. It's obvious where I'll be."

Nobody stopped her, not even her brother this time because her words sunk in, comparing what she confessed to what he did, Tai felt horrible. Sora didn't want to make it worse but it had to be said. "What you did was both the right and stupid thing to do, Tai. Sure we had the right to know, but you should've discussed it with Kari first before you went and shared what she and Davis kept from us for who knows how long."

Tai heard but did not say a word, upset at Kari being mad because of what he did, wondering if it was possible to fix this mess. Unfortunately none came to mind, not yet anyway.

_**Motomiya Residence**_

The family were still up, Mr and Mrs Motomiya were cuddled up on the couch watching TV, Jun was in her bedroom doing homework, or on the phone with a friend, and Davis… They weren't sure what he was doing in his room, he'd been quiet since he came home from hanging out with Kari doing who knows what after school. His parents knew about the training because of the way the two acted for some time, plus certain news reports caught their attention that they confronted them about it. Lectures were given on being more careful in the future should they intend to continue, which they of course did.

The two adults had their pyjamas on, planning to go to bed in a bit because of early work in the morning. A while later, a knock came at the door that got their attention, confusion being their expressions because of the time.

"Who would be visiting at this time of night?" Ayame Motomiya asks as her husband, Daiki, got up to see who it was.

First he looks through the peephole to see who it was, confusion not left. "It's Kari." The man opens the door to reveal said girl, eyes to the floor, looking sheepish while her right hand rubs her upper left arm. "Kari, what are you doing here?"

"Um, sorry to disturb you, Mr Motomiya, but… Can I stay here for tonight? Tai did something that I'm not really happy about and don't want to be around him for a while."

Her request and reason made him blink, from what he recalls about the Kamiya's, Tai and Kari hardly get mad at each other to a point where the latter asks to stay over. He almost wished once or twice that Davis and Jun were like them so he and the wife could get some peace and quiet from time to time. "Of course. Come in."

The girl walks in before the door closed, she saw Ayame stood worried at the girl's presence. The woman asks after she moves close to their visitor. "Kari, what happened? You and Tai can't have gotten into something that bad. Come to think of it, you two hardly have a fight about anything."

Kari smiles to assure Davis' mother that there was nothing for her to worry about. "I'm sure it'll blow over tomorrow. No need for you to worry about it, Mrs Motomiya."

A smile came from the woman, not to go about the subject if Kari didn't want to unless it was important. Right now there was something to take care since the young Kamiya was staying over. "Davis! Kari's spending the night so she'll be sleeping in your room. You're okay with the couch, right?"

Said girl didn't protest vocally due to the short reply from the occupant in the bedroom that didn't have a problem with it by the tone of his voice. "Sure." She did, however, give some hand gestures that went ignored. Ayame raised a single finger for her to stop, a sign to say she didn't want any form of refusal.

Soon Davis walks out of the room in his sleep wear, it consists of grey pyjama trousers and a dark blue vest, no point in staying in his clothes since he wasn't going anywhere tonight. The sight of his unreactive friend got him to ask out of curiosity. "What brings you here at night? Let me guess, you finally decided to go the distance to get away from your mothers cooking."

Joke or not, Kari was unable to hold back a giggle. Ayame frowns on what he said, she scolds him for it. "Davis, you know it's not nice to talk about other people like that."

"You obviously forgot the time she made those drinks when we went over a few months ago." Daiki reminds her from behind Kari. A shudder occurred at the memory. "I don't think something that's supposed to be healthy should send a shiver down a person's spine after it's taken in."

The floor suddenly became an interest to Ayame, unable to forget such a thing that brought a weird after taste. To help get it out of her mind a subject change was in order, so Ayame starts with a clap of her hands. "Right, I'll go get Davis a blanket and pillow. Kari, feel free to have a shower, or wait till the morning. I'm sure Davis has some pyjamas that can fit you." She looks at said person as she said the last part, a form of message sent with a head gesture.

Eventually he got the hint. "Oh right, yeah... At least I think they will." He went back into his room to fetch them; Kari quickly follows after then closes the door. Ayame and Daiki blink at what the girl did though shrugged it off as nothing.

As his wife went to prep Davis' "bed" for the night, Daiki made sure Jun heard the knock he did on the door before he said. "Jun, you better be doing your homework and not on the phone about that band again."

_**Davis' Bedroom**_

Kari sat on the edge of the bed, looking round the room to see it was clean to her surprise while Davis looked for what he needed. "I can't believe your room is actually clean for once. Did your mother threaten to keep you in here till it was sorted?"

"Meh, she could try, but then I'd just jump out the window and walk away like nothing happened after surviving the fall." He said, able to find his yellow pyjama button shirt and trousers, able to suit his guest by how they looked.

Able to tell what he was doing, Kari tries to persuade him not to give what's his to wear. "I'm fine to sleep in these, Davis."

He slowly looks at her, mostly the clothes she had on, a brow raised. "I don't think they'll be comfortable enough. Try these." He tossed the pyjamas at her then added. "If you want pink then check with Jun. Although I doubt hers would fit you right."

It was Kari's turn to examine the choice she was given, finding them to be good enough to wear. Since she couldn't change with Davis in the room, she settled for taking off her shoes, socks and gloves then took out her Digivice and removed her hairclip.

The reason why he didn't leave was because of a question he wanted to ask. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here and not at your place?"

A reason to remember was not what she wanted, but she did and it made her frown. A glare went to the floor, she replied. "I'd rather talk about it tomorrow on our way to school if you don't mind."

Davis didn't mind, a single shoulder shrug given. A second question emerged. "What about your school things? I can't speed over and search your room while your parents are there." There was no reason to mention Tai since he already knew about his powers.

She didn't show any problem toward it, a hand gesture for him to leave the room. "We'll think of something. Right now you should leave so I can change."

Davis' eyes roll before he turns to the door and made his leave, a simple wave when he said after he opens the door. "Whatever you say…"

After the door shuts, Kari smiles after him, but it went away at the thought of what might happen when they confront Tai and whoever else will be at the Computer Room. No matter what she won't give up on Davis, not because of the promise she made to keep his secret and same with him about the Digital World, those had nothing to do with it in this case. It's because she's his best friend, they did lots of fun things where his powers weren't involved that were worth to remember. His family took a liking to Kari more after it was revealed she knew about his powers.

'I'm glad I met him.' Kari thought. Her smile returns, especially on some happy memories played in her head that helped rid herself of the reason why she was here at the Motomiya's tonight. The reminder to change came to mind when the pyjamas on her lap were in view. Hopefully she won't lose sleep over what'll come for tomorrow, both the meeting and in the Digital World that was forgotten due to what happened tonight.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

><p>I am going to say this now rather in a future author note, that way there won't be any confusion: The hero Davis is to take after is Superman X (Kell-El from the Legion of Superheroes Second Season), also his origin is made different so it fits the story. One more thing, instead of knowing all of his powers, Davis slowly learns them in time during situations like with the Bakemon, Phantomon and Myotismon.<p> 


End file.
